


Animal

by coffeegrump



Series: Never So Happy to Have Been Caught [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Peter and MJ are at it again, Smut, Tony is just so done with them, Vaginal Sex, tbh I felt filthy writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegrump/pseuds/coffeegrump
Summary: If he'd just kept his damn shirt on, she wouldn't be in this situation. She's so glad he took his shirt off.[MJ watches Peter work out and things get pretty spicy.]





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. Took a break from writing my fluffy family fic... and wrote something so very dirty. I think at this point I'm just gonna see how filthy I can get with each story before I get embarrassed with myself. I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> This was only edited and proofread by yours truly. (and it wasn't done well)

Some weekends, if he wasn’t overloaded with course work, Peter would go stay at the Avengers’ compound. On most of those weekends Ned or MJ, or sometimes both, would tag along.

It was a general rule that Friday was for relaxing, and Saturday was for training. It was a mutual decision that regular team bonding and a break from the world of superheroes would be beneficial to the team. She was told the tradition started shortly after the other Avengers came back. Of course Peter was the one to suggest it, and she knows he has that way of making it near impossible to say ‘no’ with those endearingly hopeful eyes. Honestly, she didn’t know why they still called it team bonding. It was obvious at this point that it was just family night. On Saturdays they could worry about being serious.

Thus, this Saturday morning Michelle found herself keeping Peter company while he trained.

MJ was nestled in a beanbag chair with a book. The beanbag seemed out of place in the gym, but when she requested it, Tony pretty much bought one for her that minute. After all, just because Peter decided he needed to work out, that didn’t mean she had to. She was content with yoga and dancing, thank you very much. She’ll leave the extreme heavy lifting, intense hand-to-hand combat practice, and the general action movie stunt type bullshit to the superheroes.

At a glance, it seemed MJ was just reading comfortably, but if Peter had been paying attention, he’d notice that she hadn’t turned a page in almost five minutes. Her nose may have been in the book, but her eyes were most certainly elsewhere. Just barely peeking over her book, she was using it to hide the rest of her face. Which was a good idea, since a deep blush burned on her cheeks, and she kept switching between a dreamy smile and hungrily biting her lip. How could she not though, when she had a front row seat to the hottest show in town. Literally.

She’d been just fine and dandy reading, but then Peter stopped for a water break and took off his shirt. That’s when she knew she was doomed. So from then to now, Peter and his gorgeous muscles had her undivided attention. Michelle was usually a skeptic when it came to religion, but that boy, she swore he’d been carved from marble and blessed by the gods. He was flexing and moving with his effort, a sheen of sweat shining on his skin. She would like to think she wasn’t a shallow person, but right now the sight of his body was stirring up some kind of primal want deep inside her. She felt this sort of need to claim him, make him hers. Logically, she knew he was already hers, since they’d been dating for a while now.

The feeling was more instinctual than anything, and she found it difficult to ignore the burning ache in her core. She felt kind of ashamed, eyeing him like a piece of meat, but the hot wetness gathering in her panties pushed her thoughts elsewhere. Fantasies where he rammed her against the wall and made her scream. A shudder moved through her body at the thought.

Peter was focusing on maintaining technique while counting reps, but while he was controlling his breathing, he noticed a scent different from the usual. It stood out from the rubber like smells of the gym or MJ’s lavender shampoo, and it gave him a strange warm feeling in his gut. He knew that smell. When the realization of why the smell was familiar hit him, he almost choked on air, dropping the weights in shock.

The sudden resounding thud caused MJ to flinch and drop her book. Revealing the intense blush behind it. He turned and stared at her for a few seconds, like he was analyzing her. She almost wanted to sink into the floor out of guilt and embarrassment. He definitely caught her ogling him, hell, she was basically drooling over him.

“What’s up, Pete?” she attempted and failed to ask casually, not meeting his eyes. He hesitated a bit before he spoke.

“I can… um, I can smell you?” he told her, unsure, the statement coming out more like a question. She looked up at him and frowned.

“Smell me? Rude.” She sounded kind of annoyed. “I showered just this morning, like, maybe two hours ago.” She defended. Peter quickly shook his head.

“No, that’s not what I meant.” He said, holding his hands up in a placating gesture, and apologizing. “Sorry.” He paused for a moment to think of how to word it. “I can smell that you’re… turned on?” MJ’s jaw dropped.

“You can smell that?” she asked sounding shocked, not even trying to deny his words.

“Yeah?” he shrugged, like he was just as surprised.

“That’s crazy.” MJ said incredulously. “You’re like a wild animal.”

He blushed at the comparison, and she blushed at the implication of her words. She squashed her sudden nerves, she refused to turn back now that the opportunity had presented itself on a silver platter.

“Do you wanna maybe do something about it?” she asked quietly, eyes searching his.

“Fuck yes.” He all but groaned. She reached out a hand with a mischievous smile, and he pulled her to her feet. She wasted no time in pressing herself up against him, tangling her hands in his hair. His hands came up to grip her waist, and then she was kissing him.

It wasn’t soft or sweet. It was the kind of kiss where there was no preamble, no build up. The passion and energy was immediate. It was rough and needy, almost desperate. Intoxicating. Soft lips and insistent tongues. Roaming hands and gripping fingers. It was enough to leave them breathless, and unfortunately, that meant they had to break apart for air eventually. They pressed their foreheads together, just breathing in the other.

“MJ, we shouldn’t do this here.” Peter said, voice strained. He was almost regretful when he had to pull away from her. “We should go to my room, or yours, whichever, it doesn’t matter.”

“That’s too far.” She whined. “I need you now.” She turned and bent over, knowingly flaunting her ass in front of him, to dig around in her bag quickly. Well, fuck it if that didn’t just crumble any resolve he had towards doing filthy things to her in public. She found what she was looking for and grabbed his hand, damn near dragging him to the locker rooms. “C’mon, Parker.”

Peter smiled at her eagerness, speeding up and lifting her up into his arms, earning a surprised but happy squeal from MJ. He kicked the door and they burst into the locker room laughing. Actually, locker room was definitely an understatement. It was spacious, with private showers and saunas, and she was pretty sure it was all made with expensive marble. She was brought out of her musings when Peter sat her on the sink counter.

She ripped off her shirt and bra before he could even try, tossing them to the side, and then shimmied off her pants and underwear. He followed suit, pushing off his own clothing while he took in the sight of her. He could see the slickness on her thighs, and he reached out to touch her, rubbing around her moisture.

“Don’t tease me, Peter.” She groaned, and ripped open the condom she’d had with her ‘just in case’, pulling him close enough to roll it onto his already throbbing erection. He hiked up her legs and pulled her to the edge of the counter, settling between her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He lined up and sank into her with ease, she was soaked and her muscles were welcoming. She let out pleased and relieved sigh as their bodies met together, a fraction of her want satisfied from being so full and finally rid of that hollow burning ache. He was shaking and kissing her neck and oh god did she need him to move.

“Don’t hold back, Babe.” She begged. “Please Peter.”

“Don’t wanna hurt you, Em.” He panted into her neck. She tilted his face up to give him a searing kiss, before she leaned in and nipped his earlobe. She hoped her whispered words would be convincing enough.

“If you can smell me like an animal, let’s see if you can fuck me like one too.” She purred into his ear. Peter practically growled, and she could feel him twitch inside her.

“Jesus, Em.” He groaned. His grip on her thighs tightened as he pulled out partially, hips snapping forward with a little force. Skin smacking against skin as he quickly buried himself in her once again.

“Fuck yes.” She breathed, nails scratching his back. The reaction was enough to ignite the same kind of primal need in Peter’s mind.

He immediately started a hard rhythm, spurred on by MJ’s noises. Each thrust of his hips was accompanied by a small pleased moan from her. This is what she wanted. The power and the raw feeling. The animalistic need to just be fucked senseless by the one she loved. It wasn’t very romantic, but it was passionate and real.

Michelle’s volume increased as Peter moved faster. Hypnotized by sound of their bodies meeting over and over again, skin on skin and the wet noise of him sliding in and out of her. Every time it was like a burst of electricity flowing through her from where they connected. The feeling was delicious, but it wasn’t enough.

“More.” She gasped, following it with a needy whine that sent fire through his veins.

He picked her up from the sink and pressed her back into the cool tile wall, holding her effortlessly. His strength and gravity had the best combination as she felt him even deeper, rubbing that perfect sweet spot.

She nearly screamed when he started moving again, hitting her just right as his pubic bone ground into her clit in the most delicious way. His movements were strong enough that her body jerked upward with each thrust. Each time he rammed into her, she responded in kind with some of the lewdest sounds that she’d ever made and that Peter had ever heard.

Breathing and moaning had become the same thing. Her nails on his back and hand yanking his hair were almost painful, but it made him absolutely burn with need. If she kept that up he wasn’t going to last much longer, and he wanted her to come first.

“C’mon Em, I know you’re close. Your pussy is so wet for me, squeezing me inside you, like your body is begging for it.” Peter rasped out, it was possibly the dirtiest thing he’d ever said to her. “Fuck, you feel so good. I need to feel you fall apart on my dick.” His filthy words were driving her crazy, the pressure built up in her exploding with stars dancing in her vision.  

“Peter.” MJ practically sobbed his name as he pushed her over the edge. “Oh my god, Peter.”

Her muscles clenched and quivered around him, and he broke, finally falling with her. His hips stuttered and he slammed into her a few times, his dick throbbing and pulsing within her. This time she was certain he growled as he came. She trembled and clung to him desperately, breathing in gasps, his fingers digging into her thighs so deliciously. His own breathing was ragged, forehead pressed into her neck as they shared the moment of ecstasy. Waves of pleasure rolling over them, fading after a while.

Once they’d caught their breath, they gazed into each other’s eyes for a bit, both blissed out. They exchanged whispered ‘I love you’s, kissing languidly. Eventually it had to end though. Peter pulled out of her gently and she gave an almost sad hum. He looked apologetic.

“You okay if I put you down now?” He asked softly.

“I think so.” MJ said with a small nod. Peter set her down gently, only to reach out and grab her again when she started to fall, her legs giving out before she could fully stand. “Nope.” She said with an embarrassed giggle. “I guess that’s not happening.” Peter was instantly concerned.

“Shit, MJ, I did hurt you.” He said looking guilty. “I’m so sorry. I knew this would happen.” She knew he was going to start rambling. She covered his mouth with her hand. She looked at him seriously.

“Peter, stop. You didn’t hurt me.” MJ assured. She paused and gave him a mischievous smirk. “You just fucked me too good.” His worried expression morphed into one of his dumb smiles, looking quite proud of himself. She rolled her eyes.

He moved and sat her back on the sink counter. She watched him lazily as he trashed the condom and collected their clothes. After they had redressed, MJ pulled him back to kiss him a few more times, lips soft and unhurried. They broke apart with a happy sigh from both. She sniffed the air a tiny bit and frowned.

“Now I need another shower, I smell like sex.” She said, crinkling her nose. “So do you.”

“Can we take a nap first though?” Peter asked hopefully. She nodded with a smile and reached out for him.

“Carry me?” She requested, and he scooped her up with a laugh.

“Anything for you, Em.” He replied softly, kissing her sweetly now that she was in his arms again.

 

 

“The training room has been temporarily closed off.” Friday announced to the group walking towards the gym’s door. Tony, Steve, and Clint stopped in the hallway, confused by the AI’s announcement.

“Why?” Tony asked.

“I have deemed it appropriate to activate the Intimacy Protocol due to the context of the activities of Mr. Parker and Ms. Jones.” Friday informed him. He frowned while Steve and Clint still looked confused.

“Oh god, again?” Tony said, annoyed and disgusted at the same time.

“What’s the ‘Intimacy Protocol’ exactly?” Clint asked curiously.

“The program is made to assess and judge a situation it deems appropriate of activating, even without prompting.” Tony answered. “Sorta closes off the area. For privacy.”

“So we can’t go in?” Steve asked him.

“Technically you can, but trust me, I wouldn’t wanna walk in on whatever’s happening in there.” Tony said seriously.

“You made a program that’s the technological equivalent to the sock on the doorknob in college dorms?” Clint asked with an amused smile.

“Yes.” Tony confirmed with a sigh.

“Why was that necessary?” Clint was smirking now.

“Well, if the resident old men-” Tony said, pausing to look pointedly at Steve before continuing. “-would stop getting nasty in public spaces and subsequently getting walked in on, several times to be clear, we wouldn’t need the precaution.” He gestured vaguely to the ceiling and became dramatic. “It’s for our own safety. The sights would scar the victim for life each and every time. An image that you can never truly erase from your subconscious. A memory that will haunt you- “

“Okay, that’s enough!” Steve cut Tony off, blushing ridiculously.

“So as you can see, it’s been quite helpful.” Tony said simply, and then he pointed to the gym doors. “I’d prefer to never accidentally intrude on their business again. Once was enough, and that was just a phone call.”

“Damn, the young and the old are getting restless in this building.” Clint said with a laugh.

“Oh my god.” Steve was going to die of mortification. 

Just as the three were turning to leave, the gym doors opened, and Peter walked out carrying Michelle bridal style. His hair was an absolute mess. He stopped when he noticed the other men, blushing. She just regarded them as blankly as usual. Tony raised a brow at their appearance. Clint’s smile got bigger, this just kept getting better. Steve was just glad the attention wasn’t on him anymore.

“So did you actually do any training, or were you too busy defiling my gym?” Tony asked accusingly. Peter kept his mouth shut and blushed harder. Their recent activities were extremely obvious.

“We did not defile your gym.” MJ said, sounding insulted. Peter turned to her, shocked, denying it was not her style. She spoke again, in a ‘matter of fact’ manner. “We defiled your locker room.” There it was.

Tony frowned, looking absolutely disgusted. Clint burst out laughing. Steve was mortified again. MJ pat Peter’s cheek.

“Well giddy up, Stallion.” She said loud enough for everyone to hear. Peter looked even more mortified than Steve. He hurried passed everyone looking embarrassed as MJ smiled and waved goodbye. As the couple walked farther away, the others could hear a ‘What the hell, Em?’ from Peter, followed by her laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. If any of you got all hot and bothered, then I did my job right.
> 
> Comments sustain my life force, please tell me what you think! (and maybe give suggestions for things you'd like to see from this series)
> 
> Love, Grump.


End file.
